


starbursts (i don't know how to name this feeling)

by akurokushi



Series: some humans are capable of much love (and I'm okay with you being one of those people) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, qp kagehina - Freeform, yo its not labeled because they still dont know what it is but its qp az heck aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurokushi/pseuds/akurokushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer when Hinata asks Kageyama for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starbursts (i don't know how to name this feeling)

It's summer when Hinata asks Kageyama for a kiss. 

"Just a small one. I've been thinking for a while, I'd really like to kiss you." 

Kageyama stills, feet planted in the ground and mouth pulled in a tight line. 

"Is that - is that something you're supposed to ask so casually?" He asks in a mumble. 

Hinata pivots on his heel to face his friend. He leans in to grab one of Kageyama's hands. 

They both stare as Hinata presses his palms to the setter's,  as he slides his fingers between Kageyama's longer ones.

"Why not?" He asks, eyes wide and bright in the evening light, "I trust you. And we don't have to, you know?" His eyes shift, "I was just curious. I - I've been thinking a lot about... feelings? And I feel weird things when I with you..."

Kageyama feels his face heat, his mouth is still set in a tight line and his eyes close as he leans in to leave a small peck on the side of Hinata's mouth. 

"Is that okay?" He mumbles, eyes hooded, averted from Hinata's blank look. 

Hinata's lips press together even as they turn up in each corner. He lifts is hand, the one still enter twined with his friend's, to his face, pressing it against his cheek. 

"Yeah," he laughs. 

Hinata turns back towards the path, tugging at Kageyama's hand.

"Wait so, what kind of... feelings?" Kageyama asks suddenly.

Hinata swings their arms between him, "I don't know? I think I like you? More than others. You make me happy. I don't think I like like you though?"

"Oh." Kageyama scratches behind his eat with his free hand, "okay. I actually don't think I like like you either."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in around four years. I mean I've been meaning to write Haikyuu!! I have a lot of ideas, especially regarding Hinata's relationship with Kageyama and Tsukishima, and Tsukishima and Hinata's relationship with Kenma and Kuroo... I have a lot of shit...
> 
> But writing is really hard for me and the fact that I even wrote this tiny drabble is kind of a miracle.
> 
> Yes. It's 2:39am and I just wrote this, sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> (Also I'm circusfairy on tumblr, I'd love to talk qp kagehina/hq in general if you're up for it owo)


End file.
